Awkward
by Kaybee
Summary: Insert between the door scene and the salad of sex scene in Raincoats and Recipes. LL.


Title - Awkward

Author - Kaybee

Rating - PG

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Summary - Insert between the door scene and the salad of sex scene in Raincoats and Recipes. L/L.

Author's Note - Major thanks to Gen for beta'ing this for me in five minutes! Thanks, babe!

----------------------------------------------------

Awkward.

That was one feeling that Lorelai had become best friends with lately. Scratch that. She'd married it, and they were expecting twins.

It was bad enough that she had knocked the contents off a table in the diner that morning. Apparently, not only was she married to awkward, but she was dating clumsy. Was it really necessary that she bang into a door, too? Luke must have thought she was an idiot.

Her forehead throbbed in the spot that had connected with the door. As she lifted a hand to press against it, she heard her name being called.

"Hey," she said, turning around to find Luke.

"Hey." He regarded her curiously, with an expression of amusement that she assumed was due to her collision with the door earlier.

"So, um, are you all settled in?" she asked.

"It's not like I have that much stuff. Just a change of clothes and some toiletries."

"Right, cause you're only staying here for one night, not a lot of nights, cause if it was a lot of nights, then you'd need more than just one change of clothes and-"

"Lorelai."

"Hmm?"

"You're babbling."

"Oh." She laughed. "I do that sometimes."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, um, what do you, um, think? You know, of the rooms, and stuff?" She had to think of something to say because otherwise it would be five minutes of Luke and Lorelai staring at each other and she really didn't want that when awkward and clumsy were extremely fond of her.

"They're great," he responded. "I'm impressed. The wallpaper's not too tacky, which is a good thing. I was afraid to find pansies all over my room. Glad to see that there weren't any."

"Ah, see, I had a bad experience with flowered wallpaper when Rory and I visited Harvard. In fact, I had trouble sleeping because of it."

"I'm pretty sure I would, too."

Silence. Lorelai had to think of something to say and fast, because Luke was smiling at her and she did not want that right now. Luke saved her just as she was about to ask him what he was wearing to dinner.

"So, are we still on for next weekend?"

Lorelai made a noise that was a cross between a "huh" and an "uh oh."

"Come again?"

"Um, I meant, you're talking about the movie, right?"

"Yeah. I asked you after Liz's wedding, remember?"

"Yes, I do." How could she forget? She remembered walking into her house and pulling a totally teen movie moment when she leaned against the door and sighed.

"So, are we-"

"Yes," she replied hurriedly. "We are. That is, we're still…on."

"Ok, good." He smiled at her. She smiled back and it was all awkward again and she felt like an idiot because of all the smiling she was doing with him lately.

"Hey, are you ok?" Luke snapped her out of her reverie and she nodded furiously.

"Oh, yeah, I'm totally fine." That couldn't have sounded more unconvincing if she'd tried. Luke wasn't buying it, either.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Ok, because, well, you've been a little-"

"Spacey? Clumsy? Weird?"

Luke laughed. "All three."

"I know. I've just been so stressed out with the inn and everything. I've totally become Archie Andrews, it's so bad."

"What does that make me? Jughead?"

Lorelai gasped. "You read Archie comics?"

"It was a guilty pleasure. And I sort of had a thing for Betty."

"Oh, my god!"

"Stop it."

"You had a thing for Betty?" Lorelai repeated, smirking. "Actually, that doesn't surprise me. I don't see you as a Veronica type of guy."

"You're brunette," he replied.

It took Lorelai a few moments to realize what he meant by this, but by that time, Patty and Babette had joined them.

When they left, Luke looked at Lorelai and raised his eyebrows. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like, I don't know. Like you're thinking about something."

"I'm not thinking about anything."

"Ok."

"Ok."

Luke pointed his thumb at his room. "I'm gonna, uh, go."

"Oh, ok. Well, see you later."

"Yeah." He headed into his room and Lorelai called out to him.

"Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I love the flowers." Stupid, stupid!

Luke looked down at his shoes and then back up at her. "Good."

"And, Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you came. It just…wouldn't be right if you didn't."

"I'm glad, too."

"Ok," Lorelai smiled.

"See you at dinner."

"Or before then." Déjà vu.

"Yeah, before then's fine, too," he smiled back, then bumped into the doorframe. Lorelai was happy to see that clumsy was dating Luke, too.

And then she turned and bumped into Michel.

Guess the affair wasn't ending soon.


End file.
